


A New Beginning

by FeralFeverDream



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Because of Reasons, Beginnings, Gen, Headcanon, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralFeverDream/pseuds/FeralFeverDream
Summary: He breathed in the stale air and could feel his lungs tighten in anticipation.This place was perfect for his new beginning.
Kudos: 5





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Heya. Feral here.
> 
> I am attempting to post this from my phone cebause my poor laptop has gone kaput, so I do apologize for any issues and mistakes in formatting, grammar, etc.
> 
> Here is a little backstory for Care Root that no one asked for. Hope it is at least slightly enjoyable!

As he swung the front door open, the boy of only sixteen felt he had finally done something right in his life. This was a new chapter for him. A new start on a world all his own. The brunet youth scanned the main room with optimism. He took a deep breath and stepped into the mostly empty space, honey eyes taking it all in.

The early morning bled through the dingy curtains like molasses and the bathroom door was barely on its hinges. The dust had settled on the surface of the small, one-bedroom apartment, and it needed airing out. There was no sign of bugs thankfully, but a deep cleaning would do the place some good. Care Root breathed in the stale air and could feel his lungs tighten in anticipation. This place was perfect for his new beginning.

“I don’t understand why you want to leave in the first place,” a lanky man, blond and tanned from years of working outdoors, huffed as he tiredly padded up from the stairs, box in hand. Care turned to look the taller man in the eye, a stern frown upon his face.

“So I can do things on my own,” the boy said pointedly, eyebrow raised, “So you don’t have to look after me on top of everything else you have to deal with. So you can-”

“Alright, alright. If it’s what you want, you know I support it.” The man placed the box near the door and sat down on the surprisingly nice wooden floor. He murmured to himself as he started to trace the grain, mesmerized by the quality. Damn, it was nicer than his place.

“Thanks for helping me out, Uncle,” Care said as he pulled the backpack off his shoulders and sat next to the wearied man.

“Look,” he scratched his cheek thoughtfully, “I know you’re already emancipated or whatever, but at least let me help you get set up in here.”

“Uncle, seriously. Just helping me move my stuff is more than enough. ”

“But-”

“I appreciate it, but I can handle it,” Care pressed, “If you try to help me too much, I’ll come to expect it, and that’s not beneficial to either of us.”

“...What did I do to deserve such a stubborn nephew?”

“Hm, I’d say I’m more reasonable than stubborn.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” The man sighed dramatically and ruffled the boy’s hair. He got up, using the box next to him to leverage his weight. “Alright, kiddo. Oops, I mean, ‘teenager-who-is-legally-an-adult’,” he air-quoted and made a face at which the brunet youth failed to hold back an eye-roll. “Let’s finish bringing in your stuff. I gotta head to work soon.”

“Of course.” They hauled two more loads of boxes, a desk, and a mattress up the stairs, all in the span of ten minutes. As they situated the final items on the kitchen counter, they both smiled, glad to be able to take a breather. Care Root rummaged through his backpack and placed a bottle of lukewarm water in the other’s hand and took a swig of his own before closing his eyes in contentment. 

His uncle drained his own water in a few gulps and crushed the bottle to fit in one of the many pockets his pants provided. “That looks like the last of it. You sure you don’t want me to help you unpack?”

“I’m sure. Thanks. For everything.” The youth smiled and went to hug the other but was picked up and squeezed to the older man’s chest instead. “Hey!” They stayed like that for a short moment before Care’s feet were put safely back to the ground. The slender teen glowered playfully at his uncle and pulled out his phone to check the time. His eyes went wide, and he began to push the taller man out the door with an abrupt, “You’re going to be late!”

“Fine! If you need anything, remember, I’m just-”

“I know, Unc.”

“I expect to be visited at least once a week!”

“Go! I’ll see you soon!”

“Bye, kid!!”

Care closed the heavy door with a click and placed his head on the metal surface. Looking at it, he noticed a few dents he would have to repair later, but nothing too severe. With a relieved sigh, he smiled at nothing in particular, glad to finally be out on his own. There was no more being tossed from home to home, no more people stealing his earnings. No more obligation to the toxic people who once filled his life. A well of pride flowed into him, and an excited grin took over his features. Everything had finally fallen into place, and his life seemed better than it had in a long time.

Accompanied by a short ding, Care Root’s forgotten phone vibrated in his hand. It was an email from the principal of his new school, simply congratulating him on joining the Wondercolts. She went on to list some events that were going on during the next few weeks at their school and expressed that she would love for him to attend the Fall Formal at the very least. She closed with the name and number of the girl who’d give him a tour of the school come Monday as well as her own details should he need anything.

Care sent a short but polite reply and then flicked through his apps to find his music. Once he was satisfied with the song that began to play, he got down to work. He spent the day happily cleaning the apartment and unpacking his belongings, making a mental list of any items he would need to purchase for his new home.

He couldn’t wait for the days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment or kudos or both if yer feelin' skippy. 
> 
> Any constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Byee!
> 
> -F


End file.
